Donde nos encontramos
by Outer-Headphones
Summary: /Wareware wa doko ni iru/ A pesar de que los años pasaron, el a ver crecido de nuevo aun tenido recuerdos que nunca pasaron y el no tenerte como en ellos, realmente lastima. "Vamos a hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido." /Stolovan, Tragedy, pasen a leer por favor yvy


El día era nublado, dentro de poco nevaría, típico en aquel pueblito. El castaño caminaba por el pasillo hasta su salón en el segundo piso, a pesar de ser un chico alegre, su cara no mostraba nada de alegría ese día, siempre era igual, aquel día era el único en el que no sonreía y solía estar callado. Cuando entro al salón ya estaban la mayoría ahí, algunas de las chicas, en especial bebe se le acercaron y le invitaron a ir por algún café o a comer, ir al cine, etc... Por su parte, el se negó a todo, mantenía su mirada hacia la ventana. Al sonar la campana todos fueron a su asiento, pero el el ruido del habla aun se mantenía en el salón, ignorando al Sr. Garrison, pero este siguió con su clase.

Por su parte, Clyde solo miraba el libro ojeandolo sin sentido alguno, era un libro de ya hace unos años de la historia de 2 chicos que vivian en una isla misterioso, apesar de prometerse estar juntos para siempre, uno mato al otro, pensando que luego se encontrarían en otro mundo -mentiras...- murmuro para si mismo el castaño.

**.x.**

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo entre risitas torpes, el castaño con pereza comenzó abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con el azabache de ojos marrones mostrando una gran sonrisa ahhh... aquella empalagosa sonrisa. Se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos, los pájaros cantar, el cielo estaba de un tono anaranjado con tonos rojizos, se levanto aun algo adormilado del césped -que hora es?...-posiblemente cuando el día y la noche se juntan- respondió alegremente, como siempre. El azabache le tomo de las manos para comenzar a jalarlo levemente, comenzando a caminar sin alguna dirección aparente.

Se escuchaban las risas de ambos entre todo el silencio de la noche, a pesar de estar únicamente ellos en aquella extraña isla, sonreían, reían, disfrutaban de la vida que se les dio, o eso parecían. El azabache daba pasos alegres mientras tarareaba una canción con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el castaño daba pasos lentos y solo le miraba sin expresión alguna, ¿como era que ellos se llevaban tan bien?. "Fue obra de Dios!" solía decir el de mirada castaña alegremente, una felicidad falsa. No era nada nuevo que el castaño no supiera de aquella extraña felicidad, pero trataba de no tocar el tema y sonreirle de vez en cuando.

-Hey, no tienes sueño?- dijo el ojiverde ya acostado en el suelo, mirando al azabache aun sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el cielo, este solo le miro y le sonrio de forma cansada -algo, pero no te preocupes, en un momento me iré a dormir igual- el castaño no dijo nada y se volteo dándole la espalda al azabache, mientras este volteo su mirada al frente, borrando su sonrisa... Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, terminando por esconder su cara entre sus piernas, quería salir de aquel lugar. Pero prefería ocultar ese dolor con una sonrisa y decir que todo estaba bien. Después de llorar un rato se levanto y camino sin algún rumbo, dejando a su compañero solo, no siempre estaría a su lado, pero después de alejarse un par de metros, no pudo seguir y regreso con este como si de el dependiera su vida. Era inútil alejarse, siempre regresaría a el. Era lo único que tenia en aquella solitaria isla.

El primero el abrir los ojos fue el castaño, quien instintivamente miro a su lado para encontrarse al azabache dormido tranquilamente, se sentó y miro el cielo esperando que se despertara, así era día tras día... uno esperaba al otro y caminaban recorriendo la isla que ya conocían de hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho que se conocían, ambos no tenían recuerdos de alguna familia, por lo que dieron que ellos eran familia, o ahora lo eran. Los días eran monótonos, sabían que pasaría, pero nunca se detenían, si lo hacían, ¿que harían?... ¿y si uno desapareciera?; Las dudas aparecían una tras otra tras otra. -En que piensas?- aquella voz le saco que sus pensamientos para mirar a su lado y notar que el azabache le miraba de forma curiosa, este tan solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrío de forma tranquila, recibiendo una de parte del azabache.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una dirección en particular, iban tomados de las manos y hablaban felizmente, a los lejos podía verse una especie de iglesia algo deteriorada. El castaño iba borrando su sonrisa mientras se acercaban mas al lugar, realmente no era necesario el preguntar el por que ir aquel lugar

El azabache fue el primero en entrar, hace mucho no entraba y no recordaba muchas cosas; El piso estaba lleno de flores blancas y las paredes de vidriares de muchos colores -Tenía pesadillas... sabes?- el azabache se detuvo y miro al castaño, quien tenia la mirada baja, este se acerco y le miro con preocupación... antes de que pudiera hablar, el castaño siguió -Tenia miedo del por que sonreías de forma falsa... pero... ¿recuerdas?- alzo la mirada, notando la expresión de sorprendido que tenia el otro, cual en pocos segundos fue de tristeza -¿recordar que?...- dijo en un tono bajo, casi un susurro. El castaño sonrío y cubrió su cabeza de una tela blanca que tenia a la mano, este solo le miro sin entender -cuando nos conocimos, eran apenas unos niños sin recuerdos de aquí, ¿recuerdas?. Las promesas que dijimos mientras mirábamos el cielo nocturno, ¿recuerdas? Cuando dijimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre...¿recuerdas?- el azabache sonrió de forma leve y asintió un poco con la cabeza, antes de sentir un dolor pulsante en su vientre -a pesar de que deseamos aquello, esta no es la historia...- se escuchaba su voz nerviosa. Las piernas de este comenzaron a fallar, el castaño el ayudo a bajar hasta quedar en el suelo, fue cuando pudo mirar su rostro de nuevo, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar -s-si pudiera empezar todo de nuevo... lo haría... aunque los días y meses regresaran de nuevo... aunque escucharan nuestras voces... aunque renaciéramos... espero poder cumplir con esa promesa que nunca olvidare... te buscare hasta el cansancio...te lo prometo...- El azabache solo le dio una única sonrisa antes de que cerra los ojos y dejara de hacer movimiento alguno, mientras aquella sonrisa se borraba lentamente, el castaño solo le acostó lentamente entre las flores, que poco a poco se manchaban de un color carmín junto con el velo que aun traía el azabache.

_"Apesar de que te ame de principio a fin, fui el único que se dio cuenta y el que puso un final a esta historia. Pero lo hice por un final feliz para ambos, apesar de que el mundo que vimos comenzaba a marchitarse de forma lenta, el que ya no pudiera ver mas tu sonrisa, o escuchar tu voz; Fui yo quien nunca quiso ver el futuro que tu veías, fui el único que negó tus esperanzas, fui el único que tuvo que marchar sus manos de un carmín, tan solo deseo poder verte de nuevo y hasta luego"_

**.x.**

Platicaba tranquilamente con sus amigos antes de que sonara el toque, como siempre tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara. El timbre sonó puntual como siempre, cada quien fue a su lugar aun sin dejarse de escuchar las voces y risas en el lugar. El maestro entro como de forma tranquila, pero esta vez callo al salón para dar un aviso -Tenemos un nuevo alumno, viene de muy lejos por el trabajo de su padre, espero que lo traten bien, ya puedes pasar Kevin- Todo el salón miro de forma sincronizada a la puerta notando como un chico de una altura promedio entraba, usaba una bufanda roja, una chaqueta azul cielo con franjas horizontales rojas en las mangas, pantalones negros y converse rojo, miro a todo el salón mostrando una gran sonrisa en su cara -Me llamo Kevin stoley, tengo 17 años, a pesar de que mis padres son de raza asiática nací en san francisco, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- el maestro le mostró su asiento y este fue directo a sentarse. El castaño nunca quito su mirada chico nuevo, aquellos últimos recuerdos de el le aparecían en la mente, como si todo volviera a pasar, el azabache lo noto y solo le sonrío, logrando que el castaño volteara al frente de nuevo.

Al sonar el toque todos dejaron salir un gran suspiro de alivio, algunos se fueron al presentar con el nuevo, lo trataron de forma amable, algunos solo le miraron como blanco de bullying. El día se paso rápido y tranquilo ignorando las clases y tareas y que era una escuela, todos salieron poco a poco, el azabache fue el ultimo en salir, pero el castaño le detuvo -espera, puedo hablarte un momento- este solo asintió con la cabeza y se volteo hacia el dándole toda atención posible -¿Logras recordar?- -Recordar que?- empezaba a creer que era una broma y le hacia perder el tiempo -no... recuerdas nuestra promesa?...- nada esta claro, el no le recordaba, y solo le hacia parecer un loco -...olvídalo, creo que me confundí de persona...- El azabache solo murmuro un "si" y se fue dejando al castaño solo

-al parecer... tampoco esta es nuestra historia...diré adiós a todos esos recuerdos... y hasta luego...-

_**"Vamos a hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido."**_


End file.
